cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackfire
Blackfire is Starfire's older sister, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. Personality Though she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. Blackfire loves thrills and causing trouble. She also has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and unremorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Blackfire tricks Starfire into thinking she's being nice. Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her to an ooze alien. Blackfire loves fighting her sister and rubbing the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. Blackfire is arguably a tomboy. She has a very sarcastic humor and always hurts Starfire's feelings. Blackfire he is also quite vain and loves telling stories about herself. Background Blackfire first appeared when she arrived on Earth in the episode Sisters. She gave Starfire a centauri jewel and pretended to enjoy being reunited with her. Blackfire won the Teen Titans's support by having fun with them and telling them stories of adventures she had throughout her travels in the galaxy. The Titans seemed to like her so much, Starfire was beginning to think they wouldn't need her around anymore. She was especially unhappy with her sister's attempts at flirting with Robin. When Starfire thought of leaving Earth, the Centauri Police showed up and captured her. The Titans rescued her and explained to the Centaurians that they have captured the wrong Tamaranean. The Titans then discovered that Blackfire had framed Starfire for crimes by giving her a stolen jewel from the Centauri System. Blackfire, who was leaving Earth at that exact moment, was defeated by Starfire and taken to prison, swearing revenge on her sister. Blackfire later broke out from prison and wrested control of Tamaran as its new Grand Ruler. Blackfire attempted to get revenge on Starfire by forcing her to marry Glgrdsklechhh, a hideous alien. This was actually part of an elaborate plot between Blackfire and Glgrdsklechhh; by marrying Starfire to Glgrdsklechhh, he would reward Blackfire with a very powerful jewel. When her ruse was uncovered, Blackfire was once again defeated by Starfire and banished from Tamaran. Blackfire was one of the only villains missing from the lineup of the Brotherhood of Evil, suggesting that she was not out to get all the superheroes, or even the Titans, but simply to just take out Starfire. It is also possible she still sits in jail, this time in a prison that can hold her. Blackfire eventually returns in Overthrow. Teen Titans Go! Blackfire appears a few more times in the comics. In Issue #7, she return apparently reformed and challenges Starfire to a race. However the whole thing is a trap to dispatch the Titans and take revenge on Starfire, however the Titans overcome her tricks and she is forced to flee the planet. She appears again in #36 as leader of the Gordanians (the same aliens from the episode "Go!") and uses them to capture the Titans and their allies. The plans thwarted when the few remaining managed to sneak aboard her ship and she defeated by Wonder Girl. Her final appearance is in #46 where it is revealed that she sent Madame Rouge into the Teen Titans' base disguised as Wildfire (Starfire and Blackfire's younger long lost brother). After Starfire discovers this deception, she confronts Blackfire in her prison and renounces her as her sister for pulling such a cruel stunt. Its also in this issue we learn about their past and that it was Blackfire who had given Starfire to the Gordanians as a bargaining chip to keep them from invading Tamaran, indirectly setting up the event in "Go!" and the subsequent forming of the Teen Titans. She also appears in the final issue but is a product of an illusion from a villain name Phobia who was causing the Titans to face their worst nightmares. Appearances #Sisters #Betrothed Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Being a Tamaranean, Blackfire is much, much stronger than she looks. She could damage Cyborg's mechanical hand with just a simple handshake. In "Betrothed", she seemed to be physically stronger than Starfire, but it is unknown if that strength came as a result of the Jewel of Charta. Invulnerability: Like her sister, Blackfire has moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and high-intensity radiation. Flight: Like her sister, Blackfire can fly under her own power at the speed of light. In the comics, however, she does not possess this capability like her younger sister does. Bright-Purple Energy Projection: Blackfire can project incredibly strong and powerful bright purple bursts of "blackbolt" energy from the palms of her hands(instead of "starbolts", which are named after Starfire). This is a trait unique to her, as all other Tamaraneans project green energy. Blackfire also went through the Tamaranean puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), Blackfire is mentioned to have turned purple for two days. She also has the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy as thin narrow beams from her eyes similar to Heat Vision. Blackfire's starbolts were turned red when she had the Jewel of Charta which greatly strengthened and enhanced her Tamaranian powers and capabilities to even greater power levels. Self-Sustenance: Blackfire also has the ability to survive in the hostile conditions of space without any sort of protection or special gear. Alien Martial Arts: She demonstrated some alien martial arts to Robin in her first appearance. Character Facts * In the comics, Blackfire has the same hair color and eye color as Starfire. * Blackfire is the only Tamaranean in the comic that could not fly; however, in the animated series, she can fly. * Blackfire is much more lethal in the comics. * In the comics, Tamaraneans were able to fly due to their absorbing of ultraviolet energy. Starfire and Blackfire were subjected to an experiment to see how much ultraviolet energy they could hold. They were freed, but the experiment altered their physiology to allow them to concentrate the ultraviolet energy into Starbolts. However, Blackfire was subjected to the experiment longer than Starfire, therefore hers were purple and far more intense. This made them the only Tamaraneans capable of creating Starbolts, while the cartoon implies that all Tamaraneans could do so. * It is unknown how Blackfire learned English, but she seems to be able to speak English in a much more natural way than her sister, implying that, since Starfire only kissed Robin to get a grip on the English language, Blackfire, during her visit to Earth, has probably kissed a lot of boys to get such a grip on the language. * Both Blackfire and Starfire were voiced by Hynden Walch. * Blackfire is a playable unlocked character in the video game, but she has no dialogue. * Blackfire was one of the villains that didn't join the Brotherhood of Evil. * Blackfire and Starfire are almost identical, except for their hair color, eye color, and eye shape. * Blackfire's Tamaranean name, Komand'r, sounds like "commander," and Starfire's, Koriand'r, sounds like "coriander" which is a flowering herb. Yet, Ryand'r has no same-sounding word. * Unlike the other Tamaraneans, the whites of Blackfire's eyes aren't colored. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Starfire Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superstrength Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Enemies of Starfire Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters